


Stocked Schnee

by TheAce



Series: RWBY: TCKL [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: Ruby & Weiss go out into the Vytal Festival, where Ruby finds a stockade and convinces Weiss to get in it. What started as Ruby having a bit of fun at Weiss's expense, turns into a torturous day for Weiss and her poor ticklish feet.





	Stocked Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chapter story that's not a bunch of one-shots, trying something a little different, hopefully it goes well, and maybe I can do this again. I guess I should point out that this and the others in RWBY: TCKL are an AU where all the bad stuff in Volume 3 never happens, and life continues normally at Beacon with lots of tickling added in.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

The Vytal Festival was in full swing, booths, food and people from all four kingdoms gathered in one place. Caught up in the excitement was partners (and secret couple) Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, the younger red-wearing girl looking around in wonder as the white-haired heiress smiled at her adorable girlfriend.

"Weiss, this is awesome! Look, there's a shooting gallery! Oh, and a ball toss game! Balloons! Can we get a balloon?"

"Calm down, Ruby, the festival's will be here all week, let's save that energy for the tournament." Weiss playfully comments

"Right, sorry. It's just there was never anything like this in Patch while I was growing up. Now that it's here, I just want to do everything I can."

"I'll make sure you do, but right now we need to find the others."

"Ooh, what's that?" Ruby asks, running off for a closer look, Weiss sighing for being ignored and went to follow Ruby.

The pair come upon an old wooden stockade. It had a metal chair, above that was a wood plank with metal shackles, while at the front were the stocks themselves, with two holes several inches in size, with a padlock.

"What is this?" inquired Ruby

"It's a stockade," answered Weiss, "I've read in the old days prisoners and troublemakers were locked up in these, letting people do what they want to them. It was kind of public humiliation."

"Wow, I guess they brought this here as some sort of reminder." Ruby suggested, "Hey, I bet you could fit in this, Weiss!"

"Excuse you?"

"Please Weiss, just for a little while? I just want to see what it looked like."

"Ruby, there's no way I'll-" Weiss sees Ruby giving her that damn adorable puppy dog look she does whenever she wanted her girlfriend to do something. "No, Ruby, don't you dare!"

"Pwease, Weiss?" Ruby pouts, eyes shining, and with that Weiss couldn't say no

"Alright, fine! But just for a little bit."

Ruby gives a cute cheer before the two start to work on the stocks. Once Weiss sits down in the seat, Ruby lifts the stocks up, allowing Weiss to reluctantly place her legs through them, and Ruby securely closes them around Weiss' ankles, and locks them.

"Arms up!" Ruby orders, Weiss sighs before complying, allowing Ruby to lock her wrists in the shackles. Once done, Ruby gets a good look at her girlfriend, locked and secured in place. Getting her scroll out, Ruby takes pictures, Weiss rolling her eyes.

Ruby stands in front and gets a look at Weiss' feet in the stocks, and a mischivous idea comes to her.

"Hey Weiss, were the prisoners barefoot when in these things?"

"I believe so. Wait, you're not thinking of taking my boots off, are you?"

"Please, it'll make it more authentic!" Once again came the puppy eyes, and Weiss once again complies

"Fine. Just hurry with the picture."

Ruby smiles and quickly pulls the boots off her girlfriend's feet, revealing the girl's tiny, beautiful barefeet, cute little toes and red nail polish on them. Ruby befriefly admires them before taking another picture.

"Okay, are you finished yet? I would like to get out now."

"Say Weiss, just what kind of punishments were the prisoners given?"

"Well, from what I read, the most favored among townspeople was tickling the prisoner's feet. Why are you so interest-" Weiss finally realizes what Ruby was planning, as the young Rose's hands were inching towards the heiress' helpless feet, "No! No! Ruby Rose, don't you dare! Ruby, I swear if you tickle my feet I'll-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Weiss' threat was unheard as Ruby's hands stroke, tickling the soft arch of her partner's feet, sending the normally serious girl into a laughing mess

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Thanks Weiss, best history lesson ever!" Ruby exclaims, fingers wiggling from the other girl's arch to her perfectly round heels.

"RUB-HEHEHEHE STOP-HAHAHAHAHA, I'M GETTING MA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!"

Weiss struggles to break her bounds, but the shackles were still in prestine condition, keeping the girl immobile as her feet were tickle tortured. Meanwhile, Ruby was enjoying herself alot, feeling the smooth soft soles in her fingers and seeing Weiss laughing her head off, she didn't even care that they were in public at the moment.

"RUBY! RUB-HEHEHEHE PLEASE-HAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Hmm? What was that, Weiss? I couldn't hear you, my love." Ruby teases

"STOP!"

"Stop what?"

"YOU KN-OHOHOHOHOHOH WHAT!"

"Oh, you mean tickling you?" 

"YES!"

"Hmmmm," Ruby befriefly stops to ponder, "Nope!" Ruby tickles again, this time focusing on the toes, as Weiss goes louder than before

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO-HAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE-HEHEHEHE RUBY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now." Ruby giggles, finally stopping her torture, letting Weiss catch a breath. "Sorry Weiss, I was just having a little bit of fun."

"Well it wasn't fun for me." Weiss glares

"I'm sorry, snowflake." Ruby goes and gives her a kiss on the cheek, causing the uptight girl to blush

"Ruby, not in public." Weiss says in embarrassment

"Alright, I'll let you out."

Ruby smirks as she goes to open the lock...but doesn't see a key. Frowning, she looks over the stocks, but doesn't see any keys. She looks at the arms shackles, but still no keys. Ruby tries to shake the lock on the stocks, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ruby? What's going on?"

"Um...I can't seem to find the keys."

"What?"

"I, um, can't find the keys."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't panic! I'm sure there's some around here!" Ruby tries looking through the grass, even picking up Weiss's boots to make sure there wasn't any under them.

"You mean you locked me in this thing without seeing anything to get me out!?"

"I'm sorry! I just thought there was gonna be keys, why would they have this out?"

"Probably just for display purposes, you dolt!"

"Well that just sounds boring."

"Ruby! I swear if you don't get me out of this thing-"

"I'll go find something! Don't worry! I'll see if there's any keys for this! I'll be right back!"

Ruby speeds off in a panic, desperate to help her girlfriend free from her own trap. As Weiss watches her go, she notices Ruby has something in her hand. Looking around, she realizes her boots are missing. Ruby was unknowingly still holding them from checking for the keys

"Ruby! Ruby, you got my boots! Ruby! Bring back my-and she's gone." Weiss gives a miserable sigh as she slumps, feeling this to be the most embarassing day of her life. Giving the stockade a glare, Weiss closes her eyes in an attempt to clam down. Here she was, utterly defenseless, no where to go, and barefoot, all she could do now was wait for Ruby to return as quickly as she can.

"Weiss? Is that you?"

Weiss's eyes open wide as she hears a familiar voice, which was the start of the most ticklish day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Weiss, helpless and her feet defenseless, and unfortunately for her Ruby won't be back any tme soon, leaving her at the mercy of anyone who happens to be at the festival and comes upon her. If you want, leave a suggestion of who you want to see tickle Weiss, how they tickle her and why are they tickling her instead of helping her. It's a festival, anyone could show up.


End file.
